Circular saw blades typically include a circular body portion and a cutting portion positioned at the peripheral edge of the body portion. Generally, a circular saw blade is configured to cut one or more particular materials. For example, a circular saw blade configured to cut building materials, such as wood and wood products, includes a cutting portion that has numerous cutting teeth. Whereas, a circular saw blade configured to cut masonry products, includes a toothless cutting portion that is coated with industrial diamonds.
The cutting portion of each type of circular saw blade may become damaged if the blade is dropped or otherwise mishandled. Accordingly, circular saw blades are frequently positioned within a saw blade protector in order to protect the cutting portion during transportation of the saw blade and also while the saw blade is displayed at the point of sale.
Currently available circular saw blade protectors work well to protect the cutting portion; however, further advancements are possible. For example, plastic “clam-shell” type saw blade protectors completely surround the body portion and the cutting portion of the saw blade. These types of protectors are often expensive to manufacture and are generally viewed as being difficult for the consumer to remove. Another type of currently available circular saw blade protector is referred to as a sleeve protector. The sleeve protector is an envelope made of plastic or stiff paper. A circular saw blade is generally easy to remove from the sleeve protector; however, the sleeve protector obscures the cutting portion from view of the consumer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a circular saw blade protector that adequately protects the cutting portion, is comparatively inexpensive to manufacture, and allows inspection of the cutting portion at the point of sale.